Destiny
by LizBusH
Summary: My version of what should have happened in AllenvilleBeware! During their visit to Allenville, Molly and Cavennaugh discover their future is a whole lot different to what either would have ever expected. Some parts in upcoming chapter may be rated M!
1. Chapter 1

DESTINY

Molly and Cavennaugh had only been in Allenville a few hours and they immediately knew everyone in the whole town had been infected. The people were extremely nice to them, obviously being able to sense the elevated brain waves they had. Their mission was to find Dr. Bolton; Cavennaugh had found an address in a phone book at the local diner, so off they went to the target address. To their surprise they ended up at the wrong house but were offered to have a protein shake by a woman named Paulette. When they finished, they were about to leave when Paulette spoke.

"Hey, do you two have anywhere to stay for the time being until you purchase a house, because if you need a place to stay my house has an extra guest bedroom?" Paulette offered.

"Actually…." Cavennaugh started.

"That would be great…we'll just grab our stuff out of the car" Molly interrupted.

"Molly what was that?" Cavennaugh asked once they were outside.

"What? We can find out a lot from Paulette and it's true, we don't have anywhere to stay tonight"

Cavennaugh sighed. They walked to the car to retrieve their small overnight bags that they packed just in case before they left D.C.

"We could have found a motel or somewhere to stay instead of an infectees house" Cavennaugh kept on, following Molly back towards the house after removing their bags from the car.

She turned around suddenly causing him to bump into her. The heat in both their cheeks immediately flared. Cavennaugh quickly apologized and stepped back.

Regaining her posture she said "Look, Sean we've already said we would stay and I doubt the motels would be even different if the whole town is infected"

"Fine" came his annoyed reply.

Molly patted his arm and then started making her way to the front door again with Cavennaugh right behind.

Once they were inside again, Paulette was waiting for them with two pillows and a sheet.

She guided them into the guest room and it was only until they saw the queen bed that they realized they would be sharing it, unless they were to totally ruin their cover which happened to be working.

"There you go, make yourself at home. If you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask. I have to go out to the market for a couple of hours now before it closes but I should be home around 7:30pm, and feel free to use anything in the kitchen" Paulette said with an enthusiastic smile. Molly thanked her and with a flick of her hair she was out the front door and going off to wherever she was going.

Molly turned to Cavennaugh and he suggested they try and use her laptop to send a message to one of the red team, most likely Lucas or Ramsey so they could inform them about the "thing" that Dr. Bolton was currently building. She pulled it out of her bag and turned to the bed, climbing onto the right side of it and lying on her stomach using her elbows to support herself then setting up her laptop. Cavennaugh was unsure of what to do next so he asked her if she wanted a drink. She replied yes so he took off towards the kitchen.

"Hmmm….." he said to himself after opening the fridge and quickly scanning it for drinks. He found a pack of six soda's so he grabbed two of them and headed back towards the bedroom.

When he came to the door he saw Molly in the same position as before and thought she looked quite cute in that position. He came over next to her and handed her the soda.

"Thanks. Come and take a look at this" she said, without taking her eyes off the screen.

He went over to the left side of the bed and lay down next to her, using his elbows for support too.

"I tried five times sending this email to Lucas but it keeps coming up with a resemblance of the alien signal, but I'm pretty sure it can't infect us because it looks almost identical to the one Lucas showed us, the one he modified so it didn't have the strong effects as the real thing has" She said turning her head towards him.

"Well it looks like we'll just have to figure out everything about Dr. Bolton's project ourselves" He replied, taking a sip of his soda he turned over onto his back and put his hands behind his head.

"So now what, we have the house to ourselves for two more hours. How about we take a look around and see if Paulette has anything that can help us here" she suggested, smiling at how relaxed he looks.

"Actually, I'm quite comfortable right here, so I'm just going to stay here while you go and have a look around" he said turning over on his side so Molly couldn't see his face.

"Actually, "she mocked him," if you don't get up I'm going to make you sleep on the floor tonight" she said sitting herself up next to him.

"Well I've sure as hell done that before so it shouldn't be a problem at all" he replied with a grin on his face.

Getting annoyed, she decided to have a little fun. She bent over so her lips were about an inch away from his ear and whispered seductively, "I'll just have to show you how I like marital relations to be then"

Her soft, hot breath was making his heart race at 100 times its usual speed and his face turned instantly red at this. Satisfied with herself she hopped off the bed and was surprised to find Cavennaugh out of bed in a second and ready to help her look for clues. The look on his face was priceless. His eyes were wide and his breathing was still fast. She couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Ok I'm going to start looking round in her bedroom, you can start looking through the book cases and stuff" Molly instructed, walking out of the room and towards Paulette's bedroom.

God that woman drove him crazy sometimes he thought. Shaking his head of the thought he followed her out the bedroom door and started looking through the bookcases.

After 1 hour of searching they heard a car engine out the front of the house. Molly ducked her head out of the bedroom door and looked at Cavennaugh with wide eyes, who was peering through the cracks in the living room curtains.

"She's home already, take whatever you've found into our bedroom, hurry!" Cavennaugh said quickly, before stepping away from the curtains and following molly into their bedroom with the objects and books he had found.

The lock on the front door clicked and Paulette walked through the door with a whole heap of grocery bags. She quickly dumped the bags on the kitchen table and then walked towards the guest bedroom as she heard the sound of the television. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" came Cavennaugh's deep voice.

She walked in to find Cavennaugh and Molly lying on the bed, watching TV with their arms around each other and Molly's head resting on his chest.

"Aww you two look adorable," she commented with a huge grin," I'm just going to start making the dinner now so it will be ready in about half and hour."

"Okay, do you need any help?" Molly offered, half sitting up.

"Oh no it's alright you two stay here and enjoy yourselves, after all you are the guests" she replied, turning around and heading back towards the kitchen.

Molly lay back down against Cavennaugh and sighed. Both of them weren't paying hardly any attention to the TV, they only turned it on so Paulette would think they were watching it. Molly turned her head and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read 7:02 pm. She unwrapped herself from Cavennaugh's strong arms and he turned his head towards her questioningly.

"I'm going to go take a shower before dinner" Molly said smiling at him, and then grabbing her towel out of the suitcase she brought.

"Well, to save time how about I join you" came his reply, which caused Molly's head to shoot up and raise an eyebrow.

"What was that?" she asked, not believing a word that just came out of his mouth.

"What? It's what married couples do" he said grinning madly at her facial expressions.

"Since when do you know about that sort of stuff, John?" she teased using his cover name, then crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just do, and why did you have to choose a name like that for me and leave your name the same?" he commented, raising and eyebrow of his own at her and then swinging his legs over the side of the bed then sitting up so he was facing her.

"It's only temporary and I'll only use it when we're around Paulette from now on okay?"

"Fine," came his blunt reply," I guess I'll just wait here until you've finished your shower before I take one"

"I'll be quick I promise" she said smiling sweetly at him, then turning on her heel, going into the bathroom and locking the door.

She ran the water first to get it at the right temperature and then stripped off her clothes and stepped in. It was so relaxing. She closed her eyes and sank into fairly deep thought. All that came to her mind was the realness of the undercover marriage Cavennaugh and her were putting on. The thought of them on the bed came to her mind. It felt so right being in his strong arms, and he made her feel safe wherever they were, and also when she had kissed him in the diner it had mostly been to stop him from saying anything suspicious. Immediately after he had a surprised look on his face but he surely didn't pull away. She suddenly opened her eyes and realized that she was falling for him big time. This wasn't a good thing on the other hand, due to the rules at work.

Before erasing the thought, she wondered if he felt the same thing she did.

Cavennaugh relaxed back onto the bed once again and put his hands behind his head. He too thought about the whole undercover marriage and, that they were extremely good at putting on the act, but was it all just an act, he thought strongly. The feelings he had certainly didn't feel fake. His job was to protect Molly and he never thought he could like her so much. It made his heart flutter just thinking that these feelings could even mean love.

He was brought back to reality when the bathroom door opened and Molly stepped out in just a towel. He couldn't help but stare.

"I forgot to take a spare pair of clothes in" she addressed him before quickly grabbing a tank top and pajama pants, then returning to the bathroom.

Sitting up, Cavennaugh took off his jacket and hung it over the nearest chair then quickly changed from his dress pants to an old pair of jeans. Molly returned a couple of minutes later.

"Dinner is ready" they heard Paulette shout from the kitchen.

Molly put on a jacket before she left the bedroom because it was now fairly cold as the night went on.

They both sat down next to each other at the dining table and Paulette then came in with a large bowl of pasta. Luckily it didn't have tomatoes in it, seeming the aliens infected the tomatoes, and they knew that the aliens wouldn't have infected any of the other food because of what Paulette told Molly earlier about it taking too long.

The food smelled delicious compared to the raw steak they had been served at the local diner.

"So what did you guys get up to today?" Paulette asked.

Cavennaugh turned his head towards Molly, directing the question her way due to his mouth being full.

"Oh um, we just had a look around the place, looked at some of the houses for sale, and thought about a good time to have children" she answered, taking in a mouthful of pasta.

"Well, if you ask me, now would be a good time to start thinking about children because of our plan to improve more people, so eventually there'll be enough of us to take on the humans and hopefully improve them too." She explained, finishing her pasta.

"We'll certainly think about it" Cavennaugh told her, turning to Molly and smiling at the thought of having children with her.

Cavennaugh and Molly soon finished their pasta too and thanked Paulette. Molly helped her with the couple of dishes that were by the sink, while Cavennaugh excused himself to go and take a shower.

The two women washed the dishes in silence for about 5 minutes until Paulette spoke up.

"You're really lucky to have a man like John in your life you know" Paulette turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah he really is amazing. I don't know what I'd do without him. The first time I met him I knew he was a keeper from his good sense of humor and the fact that he was so chivalrous. I feel safe when he is around, and know he will protect me." She replied, smiling as she thought all of this was true after all, but little did she or Paulette know that Cavennaugh was infact standing right in the doorway, hearing clearly what Molly had just said. Deciding now would be a good time to interrupt them he slowly and quietly walked up behind Molly and encircled his arms around her waist, then whispered lovingly, just loud enough so Paulette could hear, "and her smile was the brightest most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Molly was surprised at his sudden presence and comment, while smiling she felt her cheeks suddenly feel hotter.

Paulette didn't exactly know what to do at that moment so she emptied the sink and simply said "I'm going to have an early night tonight, so ill see you in the morning. Goodnight" Cavennaugh and Molly turned around to reply but she was already gone. Molly looked up at Cavennaugh and yawned, resting her head slightly on his chest while he still had an arm around her waist.

"Come on, let's go to bed now, shall we" Molly lifted her head then motioned towards the bedroom.

"Right behind you"

Once in the bedroom Cavennaugh stripped his jeans and jacket leaving him in black boxer shorts and a white t-shirt that he wouldn't usually wear to bed, but he didn't want Molly to be uncomfortable seeming they were already going to be sleeping together. Molly, already being in her pajamas, brushed her teeth then strode over to the bed, while Cavennaugh brushed his teeth. He came out of the bathroom and made his way over to the left side of the bed. Molly was already laying down when he pulled back his side of the covers and slid into the warm bed.

After lying on their backs, staring at the ceiling, Cavennaugh turned over on his side and whispered "Goodnight Molly"

Molly copied his actions and turned to face him then whispered back "Goodnight Sean"

Soon enough they were both fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------------------Destiny Second Chapter-------------------------------------------------------

_**Molly's Dream:**_

Molly was sitting on a log in the forest somewhere she wasn't familiar with, and was surprised to find the trees weren't glass. She stood up and looked around in hope of finding an answer to her whereabouts. Then out of nowhere appeared a young boy, who looked no older than 6 years old.

"Hi Mom" he said in a small voice, keeping a distance, afraid of how she might react.

She didn't have a clue what to say so she just stood staring at the little boy in front of her, speechless.

"Ok" he started," I know this is a little weird for you but just hear me out….please?" he stood staring back at her with puppy dog eyes that reminded her of Cavennaugh for some reason.

"Ok then" she stated, ready to hear what the boy had to say.

"First of all, my name is Michael and I don't exist in your world yet, this is why I'm communicating to you through your dreams." He explained.

"Wait, what do you mean you don't exist yet?" Molly interrupted, "I'm getting to that," Michael informed her.

"I was sent here to tell you some more information about your plan called Threshold. I have already seen into the future 5 years from now and there are some things you must know, like for starters…I'm your son," he said awkwardly, "and that's just the start. Dr. Fenway I presume is looking to find a vaccine for this new alien virus, but there is only one way to get the final ingredient…"

"Which is…?" she questioned.

"…My blood contains a substance that must be added to the vaccine Dr. Fenway will discover. Once my blood is mixed with the other ingredients, it can be used to change an infected persons DNA back to its original form or in your case the altered brain waves will return to normal, therefore I obviously have to be born for my blood to be used in the vaccine. I'm sorry to put the pressure on you but if you don't give birth to me within 10 months time then the vaccine won't be any point, because one of the infectees, Gunneson, he….he is going to kill you, "he said shakily, meeting his scared eyes to her shocked face.

Molly didn't say a word so Michael continued.

"Once I'm born though, you can find Gunneson and give him the vaccine, along with the other infectees, before he does kill you." He said giving her hope.

"Look at the locket around your neck" he told her, changing the subject.

Molly lowered her head and looked around her neck at the locket she had never seen before. Michael came over to her slowly and told her to kneel down, so she did. He carefully removed the locket from around her neck, grabbed her hand with his small one and put it in her hand.

She opened it carefully and inside was a picture of Sean and her kissing at what looked like a wedding….then it clicked to her. It was her wedding. They both looked so happy; it made her eyes well up with tears, of the many different emotions that she was feeling right now.

Her attention turned back to Michael who was just looking at her innocently. Before she could say anything, he whispered "Goodbye Mom" and then just disappeared as abruptly as he appeared.

_**REALITY:**_

"WAIT" she yelled into the silence of the night, bolting upright in bed with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Cavennaugh was immediately awake from the sudden jolt of the bed. He placed a hand on her shoulder and asked worriedly "Molly, are you okay?" she simply just shook her head 'no'. The tears in her eyes then started to fall. Cavennaugh gathered her in his arms and she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks softly, leaning back and looking into her eyes.

She lets go for a second to wipe away the tears and answers, "Not now, in the morning."

"Okay" he spoke, "Lets lie back down" he lies down and opens his arms invitingly. She smiles slightly then lies back down wrapping her arms around his waist again, while he holds her protectively. After noticing she can't seem to get back to sleep he whispers soothingly "Try and get some sleep Molly, everything is going to be okay, I'm going to right here." He kisses the top of her head lightly and she sighs contentedly. Soon enough they were both asleep. Paulette peered into the room after hearing Molly's scream but saw that they were both now fast asleep in each others arms so decided she ask Molly if she was okay in the morning.

Cavennaugh awoke to the sound of the rain pouring down outside against the window and the thunder in the distance. He still had his arms wrapped strongly around Molly and was closely spooned against her. Slowly and carefully, he sat up, trying not to wake her seeming she looked so peaceful, and then slid out of the bed, re-wrapping the covers around her shoulders. He smiled at her sleeping form, before making his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where he found a note on the bench. He picked it up and began to read.

_**Molly and John,**_

_**I've just headed out to the shops to get a few groceries and things I forgot to get yesterday. Be back shortly.**_

_**Paulette**_

He placed the note back down and turned around to find Molly standing in front of him, smiling shyly.

"Good Morning. How are you feeling?" Cavennaugh asked.

"Hey, I'm alright. I want to talk to you about last night and the dream/nightmare I had" she told him, looking directly into his eyes.

"Sure. How about I make us both a coffee and we'll talk about it in the living room?" he offered.

"Yeah that sounds good, thanks" she replied, wrapping her arms around herself then heading towards the living room.

Moments later Cavennaugh came in the living room with two steaming coffees. He placed them down on the coffee table then turned to face Molly. Her eyes were averted so he grabbed one of her hands and gripped it tightly.

"What happened in the dream/nightmare you had last night?" he asked moving closer to her.

She took in a breath and then began.

"It started off as just a dream, no aliens or glass trees or anything, and then a boy appeared out of nowhere. The first thing he said was…."hi mom", I thought I heard him wrong but he confirmed that I was his mom. He told me about threshold in the future and a vaccine that Dr. Fenway will discover, but there's one ingredient to the vaccine that can only be retrieved a certain way…..she trailed off, looking away again.

Cavennaugh used his free hand to tilt her chin gently towards him so they were looking at each other, then asked curiously "and what's that certain way?"

"He said that his blood was that extra ingredient, but he doesn't exist yet….he told me that if I didn't give birth to him within the next 10 months then the vaccine won't be as useful as it can be. By that I mean, Gunneson will….kill me" he voice was now shaking.

Cavennaugh now gripped both of her hands tightly.

"Oh and his name was Michael. Finally before he disappeared, he told me to look at a locket around my neck so I did and when I opened it I saw you and me on our wedding day, we were um….kissing." she finished, looking up to meet his shocked face. Standing up, she walked over to the window and watched the rain pour down, wrapping her arms around herself.

Cavennaugh thought about earlier in the day when Paulette asked them about when they were thinking about kids and he smiled at the thought of having kids with her. Now it was all coming true.

He stood up from the couch and made his way over to where she was standing. His arms found their way around her waist and she turned around in the circle of his arms, surprised at his actions.

"Everything is going to be okay you know" he soothed keeping her close to him, "We can do this, not just because it's going to save humanity, but because the first time I met you, I felt a strong bond between us, I wasn't ever sure if you felt the same thing so I never mentioned it and I'm not really that good at opening up. So what do you say? Do you reckon we could be parents?" he asked.

Molly was completely overwhelmed at his decision and how he handled everything she just told him. He quite clearly had just told her he wanted to be in her life and have a child with her. Tears were now starting to fall down her face again but for entirely different reasons, these tears were from happiness and shock at the same time.

Gently he wiped away the tears from her cheeks. She moved her hands up to place on his chest. Then at the same time both stared into each others eyes, feeling and seeing clearly now, all the feelings that they had kept bottled up.

"I reckon we'd make great parents!" she told him, keeping eye contact the whole time.

While holding onto her cheeks with his hands, his lips slowly descended onto hers. It was like their world was put on hold for a second and the only thing that mattered was them together. Her lips were so soft and this was much different to the kiss she gave him the other time in the diner, this time it was filled with so much passion and love. Opening her mouth slightly she allowed Cavennaugh's tongue to search the unfamiliar territory, which caused her to moan in pleasure. It was the most enchanting, heart warming thing he'd ever heard in his whole life. Realizing the need for air they broke apart slowly and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you so much Sean" she whispered breathlessly affectionate, moving her hands up and down his chest.

While in his passionate embrace, he whispered ever so softly and it was like music to her ears "I loved you Molly from the moment I laid eyes on you, and I won't ever stop". He kissed her again, increasing the passion each time, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, never wanting to let go.

When they broke away again Cavennaugh raised his eyebrows suggestively and said "You know….Paulette isn't going to be home for another 2 hours" winking at her.

She didn't even need to think about it for a second; before she knew it she was tugging Cavennaugh into the bedroom letting all he inhibitions flow away.

Once inside the bedroom he became desperate to feel her soft skin against him, so he moved towards her, assisting her while she tugged his t-shirt over his head. Licking her lips hungrily she then helped him pull her tank top over her head, leaving her completely naked from the waist up. He took in a deep breath as he admired the beauty that was in front of him. She tugged on his belt, pulling him onto the bed with her so he was on top. Staring into her eyes, over her frame he leans into her trailing kisses along her face, down her neck. Both then discarded their pants assisting each other, so soon enough all their clothes were in a pile on the floor beside the bed.

"God, I love you so much, you're so beautiful Molly" Cavennaugh spoke before Molly replied "I love you too Sean" before he started slowly pacing inside her, while hearing the most enticing moans escaping her mouth. Soon enough after he quickened his pace Molly gripped onto his shoulders for support while her orgasm ripped through her body, causing Cavennaugh to react straight after she screamed his name.

Cavennaugh rolled off her onto his back while both tried to catch their breath. Molly smiled and turned into his chest wrapping her arm tightly around his waist, while he tucked her head under his chin.

"That was…Amazing" Molly said in a hushed tone.

"It sure was" he replied before kissing the top of her head and cuddling into her impossibly close.

Minutes went by and both just continued to savor the sweet moment and alone time, until they heard the front door lock click and immediately knew Paulette was home from her morning grocery shop.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed now so we can leave this place as soon as possible" Cavennaugh said before putting on his boxers and making his way towards the bathroom.

Thinking about what Cavennaugh said the other day about having a shower together gave Molly an idea. She slid out of bed, grabbed her towel which had conveniently been drying next to the bed, then wrapped it around her and followed Cavennaugh into the bathroom.

Just before he reached the bathroom door, he stopped suddenly causing Molly to collide into him.

"You following me Molly?" he asked raising an eyebrow, and folding his arms over his chest.

She grinned mischievously and simply walked past him into the bathroom, turning on the shower, taking away the towel that was the only thing she had on, and then stepping into the now hot shower. He admired her greatly but in one quick motion stepped into the bathroom and locked the door as soon as he heard Paulette's footsteps coming towards the room.

He quickly stripped his boxes and joined her.

As soon as Paulette heard the shower running so didn't bother to go in the bedroom; she simply just turned away and made her way to the kitchen to unpack the groceries.

When Molly and Cavennaugh had finished taking a shower, they packed their overnight bags and made their way to the kitchen to grab something small to eat before they headed off.

"Good morning sleepyheads, did you have a good sleep, was the bed okay? Paulette asked.

"Everything was great, thanks again. We're going to go and have a look at some more houses today, and maybe even buy one" Molly said enthusiastically, grabbing the glass of orange juice Paulette poured for both her and Cavennaugh.

"Are you okay Molly? I heard you scream last night" Paulette asked curiously.

"It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about" Cavennaugh butted in.

Molly just turned to him and smiled.

"Okay, if you say so" Paulette replied.

After finishing their quick breakfast, they thanked Paulette once again and left.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm stuck on what to do next with this story so I'm gonna have a vote…

Option 1: I delete chapter 2 and re-write it so the storyline is spread out and not everything happens in one chapter?

Option 2: Continue on, leaving chapter 1 and 2 as they are, and start writing chapter 3?

Option 3: Any other suggestions?

Take your vote!

Thanks.


End file.
